Halls of the Seeing/Spoiler
Return to Halls of the Seeing page Zonewide Cautions *Pathing mobs are a target of opportunity. Grab them as soon as you can, and get them dead. Some of them have a wandering path that'll take 1+ hours to complete. *This zone does drop relic, but it's rare. You'll get a lot of treasured chests from trash mobs. *Clickable things around this zone can, and will get you killed. Some are transporters, some do nothing. It's best just to leave them all alone. *Some rooms in this zone are trapped. Trigger the trap by having someone in the raid inch up into the room. When the trap spawns it'll agro on a random member of the raid, so have your MT spamming TAB while somewhere in the raid. The traps are located at the entrance of most rooms. The only rooms without traps are the room with the Overlord of Captivity, and the one with Venekor himself. *There are non-agro statues around the zone. When you get close to them, they will agro. Ensure your tank is either fear iummune, or is crouching and walking for these fights, so the tank doesn't get feared into loads of other mobs. *Most mobs in there will run to a random person in the raid once aggroed. Your tank must be ready to grab them fast. Special progression *The charged and shadowy presence, the overlord and enforcer of captivity, the elemental warder and venekor are always available to kill. *In order to spawn Pain and Suffering, right click the weapon racks(there are a bunch in the zone and anyone of them could say scrutinize after you first click on them, then right click again and "flip switch"(the weapon rack that does this will require 3 clicks). This will spawn Tolapumj, talk to him, to make Pain and Suffering targetable. Once you've killed them, get your tank to talk to Tolapumj again, he will give him 2 items. One will make the bloodbeast spawn when you enter the room Condordant Cloister with the Mark of the Beast, the other is needed for Venekor Amulet of Desecration. Edited because it said you would have to right click a weapon rack until it changes to scrutinize. Leading me to think you stay on the same weapon rack. After an hour of nothing happening i moved on and accidentally found one that did say scrutinize after clicking it the first time. Named A Shadowy Presence is at the end of the path right from the entrance. It's a trap-mob and will spawn when you get close. There is a statue near his spawn point. Kill it first. Overlord of Captivity is grouped with Enforcer of Captivity and some heroic adds that can easily be killed. A Charged Presence is in the small room North of the Overlord's room. It's a trap-mob. The Elemental Warder is grouped with some heroic adds that can easily be killed. Pain Most clickable weapon racks, upon mouseover, read "Weapons of the Fall - A valuable collection of ornamental weaponry," but one random weapon rack will say "Weapons of the Fall - A dusty collection of ornamental weaponry." Right click this weapon rack, choose flip switch, then go talk to Tolapumj who can be found in the room where the charged presence spawned. After that, Pain and Suffering will be attackable. Suffering An Ancient Bloodbeast spawns after talking to Tolapumj after killing Pain and Suffering. Upon death it will charge your amulet with a ability that removes 7.5% of Venekor's life and removes one of AEs. Venekor (Elder) is grouped with some heroic adds that can easily be killed. Be sure to attack him only after you've killed the bloodbeast, or you'll face a stunning AE that will most probably kill you.